iPod Shuffle Challenge
by theweirdworder
Summary: The challenge that has been surfing the Tamora Pierce fanbase. Features all of the Tortall books except Beka Cooper. Please read and review!


_iPod Shuffle Challenge_

**Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna**- Dom couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, in a way he didn't know existed, a way he never saw in her before. He wished he could be the one dancing with her up there, but since he wasn't, he simply wished she'd never stop.

**Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt**- Oh, no, no, no. It couldn't be. She couldn't be…. But she was, at that moment… She wasn't breathing, wasn't stirring, the gash that killed her pronounced on her corpse. She wasn't breathing, and she wasn't stirring. People came up to him, offering their condolences like it was going to be okay. It wasn't okay now and wasn't ever going to be. She wasn't coming back, and he had to accept that. He didn't have to be okay with that he just had to bid her farewell until he saw her again. ''Goodbye Alanna,'' he whispered, placing the flowers on her body before walking away. She was his everything, and leaving her was leaving everything that made up his soul behind. She was gone now, and now he was nothing.

**Crush by David Archuleta**- He didn't know when he noticed it. He didn't know when she had gone from his student to his love. He just knew she was his love now. He knew the chances of her loving him back, truly loving him back, were slim. If he did something, tried to seduce her like he did with all the other women he met, he would never know if it was his experience doing that, or just him. So he did nothing but love her secretly, and teach her.

**Be Good to Me by Ashley Tisdale- **Aly thought she had loved him. But now she wasn't so sure. He and her could scarcely talk to each other now, and the triplets were the only thing that kept them together now. She was trying so hard to repair their relationship but nothing was working. The more she thought about it the more she realized that her relationship with Nawat wasn't true love, but the only actual relationship she ever had. The more she failed to repair, the more she just wished for at least _someone_ to love her really and truly, and the more she wished Nawat could do that, just like he used to. Maybe this was the Goddess' revenge on her part in the war or some other god's revenge on all the boys' hearts she broke.

**Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade- **She came so close to losing him, and the more he realized that the more she hated himself for being the way she was these past months. When she had said she loved him, she had thought the world had fell into place finally. She had forgotten that, but now she had just remembered it. Just remembered why she had loved him as a friend and what made him become her lover. And those reasons… they made the other reasons for the tiny arguments they kept having these past months seem even more stupid. It had taken his near-death for her to remember that, and she wondered why it took such drastic measures to make her do so.

''Neal, I love you,'' she said, ''and I'm sorry for being the way I've been these past months but I… I can't lose you.''

''I love you, too, Kel,'' he said, ''I love you so, so much.''

**Stir It Up by Bob Marley- **''Come on Alanna,'' Jonathan said, ''we're meant to be together…''

''Jon, this isn't right…'' she began.

''What's not right?'' he asked, ''because it feels so right to me.''

''Jon…''

''It's been rough for all of us lately,'' he said, ''but that's all more the reason to love each other today. Come on.''

Before she could refuse him, he kissed her. That was all it took to silence her.

**Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**- For the first time ever, Daine found a love that felt completely and totally _right_. There were barely words to describe the feeling he gave her. They said she was too young for him. They said horrible things about him and about their love. They said it wasn't real, that she thought she was feeling things for him. She pretended not to hear what they said, even though she heard them wholly and completely and their words were needles into her heart. Those words weren't enough to break them apart, though. Their love was strong and true, and worth whatever obstacles she might have to face. Because at the end of the day, all that mattered was that he be by her side, there to boost her up over those obstacles if she couldn't jump them herself.

**Beat It by Michael Jackson- **Kel could feel the enemies following her in hot pursuit. She knew she had to do something, and she had to do something fast. For a moment, she thought about the reasons they were fighting this war. But then she shook herself. She couldn't think about it now. Those reasons didn't really matter at the moment. What mattered at that moment was staying alive. So she fought the enemies, as hard as she could. She could see the fiery venom of hate and the burning embers of planned strategy spark in her eyes. She couldn't quite say she had the same illumination in hers- only determination to beat them.

**Tattoo by Jordin Sparks-** Kel was dead. She remembered dying on the battlefield, in Neal's arms, as she adjusted to the Black Realms. She had no choice but to go, to sacrifice herself at battle. Her troops, along with the village she was protecting, would have perished if she did not. She knew that her actions were necessary but she couldn't help but miss those she left behind- Neal, Raoul, Dom, the Own, Tobe, her parents …Her friends at the village, all the friends she had met as a page( and still kept contact with) the sparrows and Jump… She was leaving behind a lot. She hoped that they would understand why she did what she did. Each of them made a mark on her, one that would never be washed away, but she had to go and she had to make peace with their absence until they came back.

**Livin' la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin- **After being a bachelor for more years than he could count, he married her. She was the one woman who made him feel... Something he never felt before. Oh yes, she made him crazy and made it so that she was the one thing he always thought about. She made Raoul fall without even feeling it.

**So this isn't my best work.... Some of them didn't entirely fit the song... Oh well, I hoped you liked it anyway- please review!**


End file.
